


Now We Wait

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Kallus and Zeb find themselves stuck in an undesirable situation again, forced to wait in an unknown location until help arrives. Things may be different between the two now, yet old wounds from their time on Geonosis haven't quiet vanished-at least not for Kallus.





	Now We Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting another tumblr prompt!

 When the ground gave way beneath them, Kallus nor Zeb were prepared for the impact below.

One second they were babbling on about reuniting with their crew, the next second they were falling down an under ground tunnel with no idea of where it would end.

It did however eventually come to stop, though that did not make things any better. Zeb fell to the ground first, and luckily for him his fall was cushioned by dead leaves that had also fallen down this tunnel prior to this. However, Kallus came down next using an unexpecting Zeb as his cushion.

After impact, both remained in that position in silence attempting to figure out what had just happened. Eventually, Zeb realized that Kallus’ abrupt landing had knocked the air out of him, and made way to shift in a more comfortable position.

“Hey Kallus—any other time I wouldn’t mind if you were on me like this but now, I can’t breathe!”

“Oh, right…” Kallus responded, coming back to himself. “Sorry.” He rolled off of his partner and walked around , stopping underneath the opening of the tunnel, gazing up as far as he could see.

“There’s no way we could climb up there.” Kallus frowned.

“Well I could.” Zeb responded, warranting an annoyed gazed from Kallus.

“It’s risky, and a steep fall.” He responded, walking back toward Zeb and sitting down next to him. “We need to send a signal and hopefully we’ll be found.”

“Sounds good.” Zeb replied, rummaging through one of the bags that fell down with them and grabbing the commlink. Kallus watched in silence as he fidgeted with the buttons until a proper signal was being transmitted. Afterward, he placed the commlink on the bag and frowned.

“Let’s hope that our signal is found,” Zeb frowned. “and now…we wait.”

“Now we wait.” Kallus repeated, taking a breath and leaning against Zeb.

For a while, things were just silent. There was the chirping of the native animals from the tunnel, but other than that, nothing else. The interior of the tunnel (or the place they’d fallen) was pretty large. When Kallus looked around a bit more, he could see small caves leading down certain paths.

“We can have a look around.” Zeb said, breaking the silence.

“Or we could sit here and wait.” Kallus responded, but he was too late . Zeb had already stood, ready to go search the premises. However, he stopped abruptly and let out a low growl.

“Zeb? What is it?”

“My leg…I think it’s…”

“Broken? Well sit down and let’s have a look.” Zeb knew there was no use trying to argue otherwise with Kallus and did as he was told. Kallus then walked over to him and observed his leg.

“I must have broken it when I fell on you; I’m surprised you didn’t notice.”

“Well, I was in pain but I didn’t think I broke it.” Zeb shrugged. Kallus simply rolled his eyes.

“It isn’t that bad now, but if left untreated it can be. I just hope help comes fast. For now, you don’t move.”

“Can’t argue with you on that.”

“No, you can’t.” Kallus smirked, shifting positions and letting Zeb rest his head in his lap. He stroked Zeb’s ears for a while until speaking again.

“This reminds me of back then…on Geonosis.”

“Thought you’d say something like that.” Zeb replied.

“It’s kind of nostalgic, but this time it’s different.” Kallus responded. “I’m not entirely sure how to feel about it. I’m glad we’re at a better place now than we were then, however.”

“I won’t argue with that. I was just happy to get out of there honestly—get back with my crew.” Zeb frowned. “How’d you get back…did the Empire come and get you?”

And then there was silence. Zeb felt the shift in Kallus’ body, he stopped stroking his ears and let out a painful sigh.

“I remember watching you reunite with your crew and…it was heartwarming. Even for me back then it was, something I wanted.” He paused. “The Empire did not find me, I had to make my way back by myself. I could have perished and they would not have cared…and no one was waiting for me. It was as if I had not even left. I admit Zeb, I was envious of you, all of you for being so close.”

“I’m sorry, Kallus—”.”

“It isn’t your fault.” Kallus frowned, cutting him off. “I was an Imperial, I should not have expected anything civil…but it would have been nice…It still gets to me sometimes. I still remember that day…it still hurts.”

“Well, when we’re rescued this time— _together,_ you won’t have to worry about that.”  From where Zeb rested, he lifted a hand up and gently stroked Kallus cheek. “And you can bet there will be people waiting for you when you get home.”

Kallus smiled and even took Zeb’s hand and held it closer to his face,  but Zeb could see through his façade. Their time on Geonosis had happened some time ago and yet, it still impacted Kallus (well to be fair, it also impacted Zeb, just in a more positive way). Zeb felt guilty, believing that it was his fault that Kallus still did not feel welcomed. However he soon realized that things like this took time, and that Kallus would eventually feel welcomed but his past still haunted him. However, Zeb would be with him no matter what.

“But now, we wait.” Zeb frowned. “Until that help comes to get us, both of us.”

Kallus grinned, still tickling Zeb’s ears. “And now, we wait…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, if you did please tell me! If you want to request a kalluzeb fic then you can ask me on my main blog , [maylovely.tumblr.com](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/)


End file.
